


Peace and Quiet

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grendel hates loud noises. Flycatcher offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

The bar was loud tonight.

He  _hated_  it when the bar got loud at night.

Grendel growled to himself, leaning forward to rest his head on top of folded arms, trying to restrain himself as some Mundy who talked way too  _loud_  walked past him. His right eye started to hurt and he rubbed at it, muttering darkly to himself in Norse briefly before catching himself. He shut his mouth with a loud click of his teeth, nostrils flaring.

He looked up briefly when Holly placed an apologetic mug of beer in front of him, sighing as he struggled to give her a smile. “M'glad business is pickin’ up…” he offered.

“I’ll call it a night soon,” she promised, patting the back of his hand before walking away to deal with some other patrons.

“…Not soon enough,” Grendel muttered. He stiffened up when someone tapped his shoulder, bracing himself to chew a Mundy out as he whirled around. He deflated when he saw that it was only Flycatcher. “Fly? I thought you didn’t drink?”

“I don’t,” Flycatcher said with a shrug, his voice soft and low to spare Grendel’s ears. He kept his hands behind his back, shifting to keep something hidden.

“Well…what you doin’ here?”

“I came to visit Holly,” Flycatcher explained. “And…I got you something too.”

“Huh?” Grendel blinked as Flycatcher revealed what he had brought, hesitating before taking the box from him to read it. “…‘Noise cancelin’ headphones’?”

“I saw them and thought maybe you’d like them,” Flycatcher explained with a smile.

Slowly Grendel allowed himself to smile. “Thanks, Fly. You wanna stay for a drink or somethin’?”

“Is it okay that I’m drinking soda?”

“Yer so fuckin’ weird man, siddown.”


End file.
